I'd Hate To Be You
by BlackTshirtFan
Summary: Dean and Cas are on a hunt against a mysterious creature that seems to be indestructible. When all things go to hell- not literally- only one of them will make it out alive... if that.
1. I'd Hate To Be

The muscles in my legs scream out in protest as we run through the bare trees. My heavy heart crashes through my rib cage, sporadically pumping my wanted blood through my aching limbs.

A stick snaps behind me in the dark.

My bones shiver from the early January wind.

A branch finds its way in my path, causing me to tumble downhill and into a thorn bush.

A rich metallic taste coats my tongue as I struggle to rise from my thorny bed.

I hear the deep vibrations of my name being belted out into this grey and black forest.

"Dean!"

My head snaps towards the hill that I'd just rolled down. Cas. He's here. He's alive. He's alive!

"Cas!" I push my body as hard as I possibly can, rushing towards the voice that I know better than Benny's, or Bobby's, or even Sam's. "Cas!"

A second pair of frantic footfalls crunch through the light snow towards me. Out of thin air, he tackles me, sending us both to the ground. If I couldn't feel his racing heart and gasping breath, I would have thought that he was still an angel.

"Dean," he rushes out, his breath hot on my face. "We have to get out of here."

"I know," I choke out. My arms find their way around his slim body, holding him closer to me. His heat feels so comforting when compared to the frigid air that we're surrounded by. It's almost like he's warming my soul from the inside out.

I lift my head so that our lips are barely touching, just the whisper of a kiss. Almost like a memory.

He frowns against my mouth and pulls away to glare at me. "Dean, not is not the time for romantic gestures. We are in grave danger."

"I know," I repeat. "Let's go."

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed this! It's going to continue on for a few more chapters, and we'll see what happens next!

If you guess who they're up against within the first two chapters, I'll give you a cookie!


	2. You When People

My heart is pounding in the chest of my vessel, reminding me that my now human body is not accustomed to this amount of adrenaline in it's veins. Now that I have found Dean, again, I feel like this hunt is somewhat better. At least I am not alone facing this German myth. At least Dean isn't alone facing this faceless monster.

If only the moon were here to guide us tonight. With the stars being hidden by the branches above, it's nearly impossible to see Dean's form in front of me as we run from our first truly indestructible monster. We could defeat Leviathans. We could even defeat Lucifer himself. But this creature is the only one that has no weakness; the only one who cannot fall when facing Death.

Time has become meaningless. I don't even know how long we've been in this endless forest. I don't know if Dean, this monster, and I are still in the same dimension that we were created in. I would not be surprised if we were, in fact, in another dimension. That would at least explain the never ending night.

If Dean were not here, running with my hand clutched in his, I surely would have given into the faceless creature clad in funeral attire. He is the only reason why I am still pushing my vessel to its limits to try and escape from this temporary Purgatory. I hope that I can be giving half of the motivation to Dean that he has been giving to me. If he feels hopeless, then the creature will feed off of it. That is the one thing I know. It feels off of our fear, misery, and hopelessness.

I just don't want it to feed off of us. Especially not Dean.


	3. Find Out What

_You can't run_.

I stop in my tracks.

_Neither can your once angelic companion_.

"Dean?"

My eyes focus on the form before me. Is it the bass-like voice? No, it can't be. It's human sized, and there aren't any tentacles in sight.

Something warm pulls on my hand, pulling my eyesight into focus on the person before me.

Cas.

"Dean?" Worry laces his voice as he takes another step towards me. "Dean?"

"Cas," I breathe out. I squeeze his hand and pull him towards me. I hug him closely, tucking his head into my shoulder.

"Dean? What are you doing? Why is your body squeezing mine?"

Instead of answering him like, I should, I just hold him closer to me. His arms hesitantly loop around my middle; he's probably sensing how much I need his touch right now.

"Promise me something," he whispers to me. I lean my head against his shoulder, feeling the familiar material of his beloved trench coat.

"Anything," I reply, my voice practically getting lost in the wind.

"Promise me that we'll get out."

I can't. We're destined to die here. Even if the tentaclly pedophile doesn't kill us, we'll surely die from the cold. Or worse.

Promises don't mean anything anymore. Not here. But I promise him anyway, even though it feels like I'm lying though my chattering teeth.


	4. This Song

We appear to be going in circles; a never ending path that leaves no darkness to the imagination. We've slowed down to a crawl over time. Our vessels are not equipped to be running excessively for hours at a time. Dean still has my hand clutched in his, this thumb gently tracing circles in the back of my hand. I wonder if he can feel the tremors that are racing through my vessels fingers. I hope not.

I can feel the creature behind us, waiting, just waiting for the right moment to appear before is and take our lives.

If nothing else, I hope that we make it until the morning; if morning still exists.


End file.
